secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Baal Beaumont
Rewrite required This page is written badly and needs to be rewritten from a neutral point-of-view. It is preferred and recommended that a Main Grid resident rewrote this article, as Main Grid residents have no connection to the Teen Grid and therefore, in most cases, have a neutral point-of-view. ---- Industry Adviser of the Teen Grid Works Current Projects: Caustic Creations, BlackWulf Tactics. Incorporated. Past Projects: Ballistic Crusade ---- Experience A decorated fighter, and skilled builder. Learning to fight from own instinct, then improving through training. First real military association was in HEX in which he was the co-founder with Crowe Straaf. After a month or so of regular building and activity with HEX, things slowed, Leaving HEX to join a friend, Shawn Hutchinson, in building a new army, compiled mostly of ex-HEX members at first. Shawn gave birth to ASR, bringing Baal in as second command after leaving HEX to join. He served as leader there while Shawn contended with malfunctioning technology for a month and a half. Then resumed his place as second command, in charge largely of training the new soldiers. This went for a few months before he became less active within the group to pursue building more actively. Then dropping out of Second Life for a two month span to move. Coming back to greet Shawn and ASR in it's new found massive glory. Baal met a newcomer to Second Life, Pedro Delacruz, shortly after his return, training him and finding him to have great skills as a fighter. He increased his friendship with Wolfegar Niekerk, and Ink Auerbach, the alternate to Pedro, and together they left ASR to form Ballistic Crusade. They had a short run under the name Army Of Three. But due to internal problems, they split that effort up, in order to pursue personal projects. After renewing their friendship, Baal Beaumont, Wolfegar Niekerk and Ink Auerbach, brought their individual efforts together. Baal runs products, mostly guns, and other interesting builds out of Caustic Creations. Wolfegar's idea of a mercenary militant effort became realized as BlackWulf Tactics. Incorporated. And Ink uses Ink Inc. as a front for all of his different endeavors. Most of Baal's efforts go toward BlackWulf's impending success. ---- Affiliation Baal has been affiliated with many efforts. Most of which were personal endeavors that were seen through till their ultimate collapse. Affiliated with HEX's leader Crowe Straaf due to their loosely held friendship. Mostly affiliated to ASR's leader Shawn Hutchinson. The two being good friends since before Shawn had started ASR. Baal's current project Caustic Creations is the flag under which his land in Yarmouth flies, using his area there as a place to work. Loaning out the unused space in abundance to BlackWulf. He is part of a long running friendship between Wolfegar Niekerk, Ink Auerbach, and himself. This also a reason for their buisness mergers. ---- Additional Information Baal often works as a freelance member of armies. Staying only short periods of time. Not collecting intel. Just meeting people and gathering resources. He often indulges in any training offered in groups hoping they'll teach him something he either doesn't know, or would be rather beneficial. With all the military hours he has under his belt, he still isn't the best fighter, sticking mostly to his creative works as a builder and minor scripter. Not saying he isn't a fair challenge when the opposition has him interested enough to use his sidearm. Category:People